An Assignment
by SweetTale4u
Summary: That was all it was...or was it?


With one last thrust he came hard inside her. The fingers digging deep in the flesh of her flanks relaxed as he exhaustedly kissed her left buttock before climbing off the bed to the toilet. She turned lazily to watch the man amble his way to the bathroom on legs that looked like they'd been hit with a jelly legged spell. His hair, usually so prim and proper, was disheveled and tousled, the ribbon that usually held it back, long forgotten on the floor of the hotel room. Hermione reached for the small box of fags on the bedside table. She hit the box against her hand, a practice she'd picked up from watching her grandfather, before pulling a thin white cigarette and putting it between her lips. She took a deep drag as she snapped closed the lighter and tossed it into her bag on the floor. Tendrils of smoke rose into the air as she leaned back on the pillows on the bed. The sheet barely covered her naked body but she cared little about her nudity. She was covered in sweat and some bruises that would serve to keep her focused on her mission. She laid there and thought of everything that had bought her to that moment and fought to keep from waxing poetic. There was nothing romantic and neat about this situation. This was a means to an end.

She needed to find him.

The noise of the toilet flushing roused her from her musings and she turned to watch Lucius exit the bathroom. He rubbed his genitals with a white towel as he looked around for his discarded clothes. The scene was so disgustingly domestic that Hermione could taste the bile rising in her throat.

This was just an assignment.

She saw he had started to look her over again, her naked breasts were on display and she could see his semi flaccid cock hardening every time she put the cigarette to her lips. She would be lying if she said she didn't like fucking Lucius Malfoy. There was something so dirty about it. She took a moment to really look at him. His body was that of a man in his fifties. The myth that wizards somehow aged slower was just that, a fucking myth. Sure, he was in good shape, but that was because he worked at keeping his body fit but it was not the body of a twenty-year-old man. Not that she would want a younger lover. Hermione had spent her formative years teaching her peers things, she didn't need to have to teach a lover how to please her. There was one good thing she could say about Lucius Malfoy is that he had reason to be a cocky bastard.

He pulled the blanket from her body and she felt the slight breeze from the table fan harden her nipples. Putting the cigarette out in the ashtray by the bed she turned and watched him watch her. Raising herself up on her elbows she bent her knee and opened her legs slightly, allowing him just a glimpse of her naked sex.

Letting the small towel fall to the ground he placed a knee on the bed and pulled her foot up to his face, his mouth descending on her large toe, sucking it deep into his hot mouth. Her body betrayed her thoughts and she felt herself get wet. Hermione threw her head back in pleasure as he abandoned her foot for her cunt. His mouth feasted on their combined juices and bought her to the brink of orgasm for the third time that night. She knew it would not be the last time if she had anything to do with it. Pulling him up by his hair she kissed him hard. She sucked his tongue into her mouth and guided him onto his back by his cock. His blond hair fanned out on the dark sheets made him look like a painting in a museum.

She decided to return the favor and soon her mouth and throat were full of hard cock.

"Merlin Granger..." he hissed as his fingers dug into her curls as his hands guided her head. He knew she liked that. At a ministry event, she'd been drunk once and confessed she liked a man that could take control. It had been like an aphrodisiac to the conceited aristocrat. Later that night in a darkened hallway he'd thrown her up against the wall and bought her to orgasm using only his tongue and the serpentine tip of his cane.

It had made her assignment that much easier.

She could feel the flesh of his scrotum tighten and his back arched as she gave his cock one last tug, a popping sound making her smile as she removed him from between her lips. Looking down on him she waited for a moment, he was ravenous.

"Fuck me please," he begged, his hands reaching out for her. She smirked at him before climbing atop him. He felt so good inside her, her mouth watered. She began to move. A practiced rhythm she knew so well. Her hand around his neck she pulled his head to her breast and she tightened around him. His hands at her hips helped her rub herself against him and she began to feel herself coming.

"Kiss me..." she whispered and before she'd finished his mouth was on hers. His tongue danced with hers as their bodies moved in unison and lights exploded behind her closed eyes. She felt him come again with her as his arms closed around hers in a tight embrace, their mouths and bodies still fused together. It had been their first kiss.

It was her turn to climb off the bed as she picked up her clothes and closed the door behind her. She redressed and exited the toilet only to see that sleep had claimed him for the night.

He'd told her everything she needed him earlier that night.

Pulling her wand from the holster on her leg she whispered a variation of the spell she'd used on her parents as she left the motel room.

Like she'd said, he was just an assignment.


End file.
